Jasmine
"Jasmine" (also known as The Blessed Devourer, and "The Wo-Man", true name unpronounceable) was a rogue member of The Powers That Be. She was portrayed by Gina Torres and Charisma Carpenter. In her cover identity as The Beast Master she was voiced by Pete Renaday. Jasmine was the main antagonist of Angel's fourth season. She appears in more episodes than any other main villain of the series. Jasmine was an ambiguously evil being whose goal was to gain a corporeal form on Earth and become ruler of the world. The main goal of Jasmine, the Devourer, was to bring world peace. The catch, however, was that Jasmine's vision of world peace was a complete lack of free will, wherein all humans would be mindlessly and unquestioningly devoted to her, while she had to literally eat people to stay alive. According to her servant Skip (a demon in secret contact with Jasmine, but openly friends with Cordelia Chase), Jasmine arranged for many of the events in the lives of the Angel Investigations staff to align players as necessary in order to create the opportunity to come to Earth. These events included Lorne's arrival on Earth, Angel's move from Sunnydale to Los Angeles, the passing of Doyle's visions to Cordelia, Cordelia's later transformation into half-demon and her ascension into the realm of the Powers, the birth of Connor, and the coming of the Beast. She could also be considered the final event of the Tro-Clon, a confluence of events destined to bring about the ruination and/or purification of mankind. History Ancient Times Jasmine explains that long ago, the primeval forces that are now considered good and evil took shape; however, the malevolent grew in power and the era of demons began. Jasmine and some of her fellow beings left this world and made themselves content to watch from an alternate reality, only directing the remaining forces for good on Earth and not taking an active part in the battle against evil. Jasmine was a renegade who decided to take matters into her own hands and impose peace on Earth through mind control. She conquered a dimension filled with a race of insectoid demons as a rehearsal before going to Earth. Jasmine, known to these demons as "The Blessed Devourer," tinkered with the demons' evolution and society, but eventually abandoned them and later spoke of them as a mistake. In the following centuries, many lost their faith in her, but others fanatically awaited for her return. Like in the case of mankind, Jasmine assumed a shape similar to that of her zealots. Second Life After Angel wins for the dying human Darla a second chance at life through passing a series of trials, he learns that Darla can't use the second chance because she is already on her second life, having been resurrected as a human by Wolfram & Hart as part of a scheme to turn Angel evil again. And so it appears that the battle to win the life was for nothing. However, later, Jasmine claims that that second life continued to be Darla's to use in some fashion, so Jasmine used it to create Connor after Angel had sex with Darla (who had been made into a vampire again by Drusilla at the behest of Wolfram & Hart). Following the birth of Connor, Jasmine is able to maneuver Cordelia, with Skip's assistance, into becoming part-demon and later ascending into the realm of the Powers. Once in the realm of the Powers, Cordelia finds herself consumed with boredom. Cordelia eventually elects to give up her godhood and return to Earth in her previous part-demon form, but Jasmine uses this interdimensional trip to "piggy-back" into our dimension by possessing Cordelia. However, the Powers had in place a safeguard for this type of travel. Back on Earth Upon arrival back on Earth, Cordelia finds herself with a severe case of amnesia that locks out her experiences as Cordelia. Undaunted (and unaware of Jasmine's presence), the Angel Investigations team immediately sets about restoring their friend's memory using a magical spell. Eventually, the team is able to restore her memory, but in so doing, they unlock Jasmine's personality instead of Cordelia's. Jasmine is able to take over Cordelia and manipulate all of Cordelia's friends, who do not know that she is possessed by Jasmine. Following her return to Earth, Jasmine works to keep Angel Investigations off-balance and distracted so they won't notice or prevent her birth into her own new body via Cordelia. First, she summons her servant, the unstoppable Beast, and has him create a rain of fire and block out the Sun all over Los Angeles through a spell that will eventually cover the entire Earth. As "Cordelia", she secretly murders the Svear family, descendants of the priestesses who banished the Beast before, as well as Manjet of the Ra-Tet. Then, having cast a powerful spell to erase all references to the Beast in memory and literature in this reality, she convinces the team to release Angelus, the only one who has memories of the Beast, since Angelus met the Beast many years ago, his memory remaining intact despite the dimension-wide erasure as he did not technically exist when the spell was cast. Following that, she steals the Muo-Ping (a sacred glass jar that contained Angel's soul), fakes a replacement way of re-ensouling Angel, and casts a spell that confuses Lorne's abilities so Angelus will be freed from his cage by tricking everyone into thinking that he's Angel. She also murders Lilah Morgan and has the Beast completely obliterate all manifestations of Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles. In the meantime, and with the champions distracted by the Beast blotting out the sun, Jasmine remains inside of Cordelia and seduces Connor, whose primary purpose had been to be the father of her new body, her use of Cordelia as a host being simply a 'transitionary' state until she can become independent. She also magically battles Willow Rosenberg to prevent Angelus from being re-ensouled and turned back into Angel, but she gets distracted during the battle and Willow successfully turns Angelus back into Angel. Despite this failure, by the end of the crisis, her goal has been achieved and Cordelia has been impregnated with the fast-gestating new body of Jasmine. Secret Revealed Jasmine finally blows her cover during Lorne's attempt to regain his powers. During a secret ritual where Lorne is expected to be alone, "Cordelia" arrives with a large knife to kill him. It is really a trap set by the AI team who had all realized that Cordelia was possessed, but she is saved by Connor. With his further assistance (including the kidnapping of an innocent virgin for sacrifice), Jasmine is able to give birth (while possessing Cordelia) to her new body. Upon being born, Jasmine drains the life-force out of Cordelia, leaving her in a comatose state, one from which she will never wake up. At the birth, a glowing, tentacled form emerges, its light filling the room. But it quickly assumes the shape of a beautiful young woman. When Angel and Connor see her for the first time, they both fall to their knees, having quickly fallen under her thrall. Jasmine appears before the rest of Angel's crew, turning them into her followers and announcing that, despite the great evil done in her name, her plan is to bring world peace and the elimination of evil, starting in Los Angeles. However, Jasmine's peace comes at a high price. One drawback is that Jasmine needs to devour a certain number of humans to maintain her force, with that number growing as her power and influence grow. For victims, she usually chooses people that are both beautiful and fit, but also people that had been lost and in pain, sparing those that will prove useful for the society she plans on creating. Peace on Earth Jasmine's mind control virtually eliminates free will from the world, with everyone being unable to do much of anything except praise and serve Jasmine all day, until Fred sees Jasmine's true form--that of a decaying, maggot-infested dead thing. Eventually, Fred realizes why she alone has been able to throw off Jasmine's mind control--Jasmine's blood. Earlier, Fred's devotion to Jasmine had led her to scrub Jasmine's bloodstained clothing so hard that her own fingers bled. Once Fred figures this out, she cures Angel by shooting Jasmine and having the bullet pass through both Jasmine and Angel. Unfortunately, the act causes Jasmine to learn of the curative effects of her blood and to guard against it. Angel and Fred are nevertheless able to free the rest of the AI team by exposing them to blood from the comatose Cordelia, which has the same properties as Jasmine's blood. They "infect" Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn with it (although their attempts to "infect" Connor fail as he was apparently never fully under her thrall in the first place; he willingly went along with her plans due to his warped psyche). Jasmine accuses them of being dissidents bent on spreading hatred, and directs her followers to kill them. As her powers have grown, she has become capable of projecting her will and voice through each of her followers. She begins to refer to those under her control as "The Body Jasmine," as they are veritable extensions of her own body. While Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn fight against Jasmine's forces under Connor's command, Angel is able to undo her control over the world by revealing her true name. This second and more powerful weakness of Jasmine's is hidden in the demon dimension that she had formerly ruled, which is revealed to Wesley when one of the zealots there travels to Earth in the hope of reminding Jasmine of his world's existence. As the other world's atmosphere is poisonous to humans, Angel (who, as a vampire, doesn't need to breathe) travels to the other dimension via a mystic globe that he took from the demon from Jasmine's first world. In that world, Angel fights and decapitates the high priest, the only being who knows Jasmine's name. He sews the being's mouth closed, and then brings the head back to L.A. He unsews the mouth, which causes the name, trapped in his mouth, to now be released with the dead priest's last breath. This shatters Jasmine's mind control and removes her power during the worldwide news broadcast in which she was going to extend her influence over the globe. When her name is revealed, her appearance is also altered. Though she keeps her human appearance, she is rotting, with hollow, empty eye sockets and infested with maggots. Her followers run horrified as the sensation of inner peace and bliss they experienced as part of Jasmine's collective is obliterated. Many cause riots and chaos, while others even contemplate suicide. When she leaves, her former subjects are filled with a feeling of loneliness and despair. They miss the all-encompassing love Jasmine had brought with her mind control. With her name revealed, Jasmine's mind control powers are destroyed, though she keeps her superhuman strength and can easily withstand electricity. Her unique psychic link with Connor also remains, as their connection is of a different nature. Through this link, Connor tracks down Jasmine. Exposed With her agenda ruined by Angel, Jasmine initially finds herself lost and purposeless, until Angel tries to reach out to her. Jasmine is upset with Angel and tries to impart to him that there is no absolute good, no absolute evil—everything is a gray area. Angel tries to sway her to his point of view, to recruit her to his side, but Jasmine prefers to slaughter humanity herself before giving free will a chance, as she had seen for millennia what this precious free will would bring about. Jasmine says that without her help, the world is doomed to drown in its own blood; Angel protests that it should be humanity's choice to bring about a perfect world, rather than having it forced on them. This discussion quickly broke out out into a massive fight between the two, during which Jasmine easily outmatched her "grandfather" before Connor appeared. Though initially appearing to side with Jasmine, Connor immediately turned on her and put his fist through her head, killing her instantly, before confessing to Angel that he had known all along that Jasmine was a lie and had willingly gone along with her plans simply because he didn't know what else to do. Morality Jasmine's good or evil status is somewhat debatable; she argued she was a force for good, she could have ended all the suffering in the world within a few years and bring about a Golden Age, but Angel argues her methods are not right, that only through suffering can humanity grow, and without free will life would not be worth living. The fact one of the last things Jasmine did before dying was pledge to use her remaining power to destroy the world shows she at least has a very bad temper, and there's nothing to say she wouldn't abandon Earth like she did to one of the previous dimensions she ruled. Angel and his friends do feel somewhat uncertain about whether they had done a good thing or a bad thing in defeating her, especially when W&H praise them for ending world peace. All her malevolent deeds in the course of the show were for what she considered a greater benevolent purpose, but whether or not her ends justified the means is open to debate. Powers and abilities Being one of the Powers That Be, Jasmine was a particularly powerful entity. Her signature ability was her mind control, with which she could strip both humans and benevolent demons of their free will. Those who were infected were unquestioningly loyal to her, and she could also take control of them and use them as extensions of her own body, able to see through their eyes and speak through them. However, evil demons, such as vampires, were immune to her mind control- the fact that Angel could be controlled suggested that it was based on an influence she had over the person's soul-, and those who's blood came into contact with her own or the blood of Cordelia were released from her influence, the "infected" typically experiencing extreme sadness and even suicidal depression after being freed. Additionally, due to her connection with Connor, she could project her thoughts into his mind even after he was freed from her control. Jasmine was also immortal, superhumanly strong, and durable, able to effortlessly withstand electricity and regenerate herself fairly quickly. The only one who was able to cause her truly lasting harm was Connor. Her touch also appeared to cause different effects, ranging from healing others' wounds to causing rapid necrosis. Even when she was weakened when Angel exposed her, she proved to be extremely strong, effortlessly lifting a station wagon and withstanding contact with a live electrical wire, in addition to taking blows from Angel without even flinching. Jasmine also possessed psychic abilities, such as telepathy, empathy, and precognition, able to implant complete information on Fred into the minds of her followers and also foretelling the future of a pregnant Asian woman's unborn child (Although this last is ambiguous as she may have simply been saying what the other woman wanted to hear). She also appeared fluent in many languages, such as Mandarin and Spanish. She was also able to see and hear spirits and other such astral forms, able to detect the presence of Darla's ghost. Jasmine could also shapeshift. She always took a form similar to that of the beings in the worlds she took over- although she had to use a pre-prepared individual as a host to give birth to herself-, and could also take the form of a tentacled bioluminescent creature to feed. Appearances * Spin the Bottle (possessing Cordelia) * Apocalypse, Nowish (possessing Cordelia) * Habeas Corpses (possessing Cordelia) * Long Day's Journey (possessing Cordelia) * Awakening (possessing Cordelia) * Soulless (possessing Cordelia) * Calvary (possessing Cordelia; presence in Cordelia confirmed) * Salvage (possessing Cordelia) * Release (possessing Cordelia) * Orpheus (possessing Cordelia) * Players (possessing Cordelia) * Inside Out (possessing Cordelia) * Shiny Happy People * The Magic Bullet * Sacrifice * Peace Out Category:Higher Beings and Deities Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Category:Magic practitioners Category:Worshipped entities Category:Major powers Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Connor Category:Cordelia Chase Category:Angel Category:Jasmine Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral beings Category:Psychics, seers and telepaths